It is known that caps, both simple caps and caps provided with a spray pump or a dispenser, are screwed onto containers by means of machines, known as cappers, which in a widespread embodiment comprise a rotating turret for supporting and moving a plurality of capping heads, which act so as to grip a cap which is conveyed to them in order to screw it onto a container which is arranged below and then release the capped container; obviously, in the execution of the described operations, each capping head is moved by elements arranged within the turret so as to perform translational motions in a direction which is parallel to the axis of the turret.
Currently known capping heads are not entirely satisfactory, especially due to their considerable constructive complexity, and therefore the aim of the present invention is to provide a capping head that has high functional features and at the same time has great constructive simplicity.